


Pink

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Bottom Lotor, Clone Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Shapeshifting, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: Shiro figured the other couldn’t be doing anything that would shock him. Shiro had never been so wrong in his entire life.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just throwing this into the void quickly before the next season. Not really super important, but I hc Galra males as, when they go through rut, their sexual fluid gets their partners nice and aroused. Lotor being magic Altean means he can have whatever genitals he wants when this happens.

All Shiro had wanted to do was to go over some plans with Ryou. He was making a concerted effort into including the other in their day to day lives because, after the initial hurt and discomfort over his body autonomy being violated, Shiro knew that Ryou hadn’t asked to be made. Shiro barely wanted to be Shiro half the time; it wasn’t fair that Ryou was stuck with his memories and sense of self, only to be sidelined now that Shiro was back. Ryou was now a part of their team as much as any of them.

When Shiro went to Ryou’s door that evening, he  knocked briefly before entering. They had essentially the same body, plus or minus a few scars, and even if Shiro interrupted some private alone time, he could just back out with an apology. He figured the other couldn’t be doing anything that would shock him. Shiro had never been so wrong in his entire life.

On the bed was Lotor, of all people, naked with his legs draped over Ryou’s shoulders. Ryou, also naked, was kneeling on the floor in between Lotor’s spread legs. His lips glistened pink as he looked up and stared at Shiro with eyes wide like saucers. Shiro stared back, equally as surprised and startled. To say it was a lot to take in would be an understatement.

Shiro opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of what he was going to say (what could he possibly say about this?) when Lotor grew impatient. The Galra huffed and knocked his foot against Ryou’s back.

“I didn’t say you could stop,” Lotor said to Ryou and to Shiro he said, “Either close the door or leave.”

Shiro was still frozen to his spot and he only started moving when he heard voices approaching from down the hall. Heart racing, he shut the door just in time to hear Lance cry out,

“I thought we were friends Hunk! How can you have not seen Mean Girls?”

Shiro didn’t hear Hunk’s reply and he knew, logically, that after the paladins had left the hallway, Shiro should give Lotor and Ryou back their privacy. He should probably go to his room and forget all about this. Maybe find some nunavill to expedite the process. But.

Ryou was back in between Lotor’s legs, sucking and licking at a flat mound. Lotor shifted his hips with a quiet groan as he pinched and rolled flush, purple nipples between his fingers. It was quite surreal for Shiro to be looking at what appeared to be a porno starring his self. Between that, the obscene wet, slick noises coming from Ryou, and a fruity, dizzying scent that Shiro was beginning to realize was the smell of Lotor’s arousal, Shiro became suddenly and uncomfortably hard.

Shiro wondered if he could leave without making this more awkward when Lotor glanced over at him with a shrewd look.

“Sit down if you’re going to watch,” he said before turning his attention back to the human between his legs and moaning when Ryou did something that he liked. Shiro didn’t hear any complaints about his presence from his clone but still. This was so fucking weird. Surreal and erotic, but still fucking weird.

Shiro came closer as if on autopilot and sat down on the bed. The other two seemed like they were ignoring him for the most part so Shiro drank in the image before him. He had been right about Lotor’s flat mound. Ryou was clearly eating him out, but of what Shiro could see, Lotor’s genitals didn’t resemble a human vulva. Lotor had a dark flush coloring his chest and face and the fruity scent was stronger this close, almost pungent. Shiro wondered how long these two had been at it and adjusted himself to relieve the pressure on his cock. It was still bizarre to be watching himself give head and he had a feeling that this scene would be going into his spank bank, so to speak.

Lotor let out a high-sounding gasp and grabbed Ryou’s head to pull him closer. The Galra closed his eyes and his pelvis twitched before he arched off the bed with a loud moan. He was strangely beautiful as he came, Shiro thought. Lotor’s hair stuck to the sweat on his face and he kept twitching as Ryou ate him through the aftershocks.

God, Shiro was hard.

After a minute or two, Lotor sighed and let his legs fall away. He looked dazed, more relaxed than Shiro had ever seen him, and little triangles on his cheeks were glowing. Ryou’s lips and chin were still wet and pink and when he pulled away, his pupils were large and dark in a way that made Shiro shiver. Was that how Shiro looked when he was aroused? Shiro averted his gaze when Ryou looked at him.

“Mmm,” Lotor hummed, preventing any conversation between the two, and ran a hand over his sticky belly. “Shiro, would you like to fuck me?”

He said it like he wasn’t talking to a virtual stranger. All Shiro could do was choke out a weak, “W-what?”

“Fuck me,” Lotor repeated. “Ryou won’t be able to get it up again for a little while yet and I’m feeling insatiable.”

Ryou made a disbelieving snort into Lotor’s thigh. “You’re always insatiable.”

Lotor smiled, slow and wide. He pushed aside Ryou’s sweaty forelock with a gentleness that surprised Shiro.

“True,” he said, “but you know what rut does to me.”

Shiro felt like he was missing something. He felt bewildered and grossly out of his depths. Ryou caught the naked confusion on his face and said,

“I need you to tap in for me. I’ve come twice already, and my jaw is beginning to hurt.”

And he said it so casually too. Shiro had never had group sex before, why was his clone so promiscuous?

Reading his hesitation for something else entirely, Lotor added, “I can also fuck you, if that’s what you’d prefer.”

Shiro looked down at Lotor’s pussy (was that what it was?) in more confusion and the Galra laughed. “Oh, this is not my usual form. I wanted to be fucked all day; I assure you I have a penis.”

Well, that was one mystery solved. That still didn’t explain why these two were so willing to have sex with him when he didn’t know either of them that well.

“You don’t have to join, if you don’t want to, Shiro,” Ryou said after a silence where Shiro didn’t answer. “I can handle him. But you’ll love the taste of him, I can guarantee.”

As if on cue, Lotor rolled onto his hands and knees, giving Shiro a perfect view of what he was working with. In the center of the Galra was a thick, red-violet opening, perfectly circular and about the size of a quarter. It was slick with Lotor’s arousal and the sweet, heady scent from before was overwhelming. It made Shiro feel giddy with lust and suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to get his mouth on that cherry center.

Shiro put his hands on Lotor’s firm ass but before he was able to do anything else, Ryou added,

“It’s an aphrodisiac. It’ll keep you going for a while.”

That…made an odd amount of sense, considering the clone’s willingness for all of this to happen. Shiro didn’t dwell on it and leaned in to get a tentative lick. Lotor’s arousal was sweet with a tangy under taste. Shiro was already hard but a heat flooded through him, making his cock throb and stunning him with sudden desire. He squeezed Lotor’s ass and kissed around that thick band until warm slick dribbled out.

Lotor laughed breathlessly. “Oh, you boys and your mouths.”

Shiro sucked up the slick and pressed his tongue around that opening until he could get it through and Lotor’s whole body shuddered when he licked around.

“His rim is really sensitive. So is just inside,” Ryou told him, who was suddenly much closer than he had been. Shiro didn’t pay him much mind, too focused on the warm, sweet tang on his tongue. He kept licking, slurping, and fucking Lotor with his tongue and was so into it, he was confused when Lotor pulled away.

“Fuck,” Lotor said shakily. His hole fluttered with absence and Shiro barely stopped himself from going back in.

“Both of you,” he begged, “I need both of you in me.”

Shiro and Ryou shared a look. Clearly, they weren’t 100% on the logistics of this.

Lotor huffed, annoyed. “Ryou, get under me. Shiro stay behind me.”

Ryou did what he was told and got under Lotor in a daze, even though he was only half-hard. Lotor pushed two fingers into his cunt—fuck, that was hot—and pulled them out, pink and slick.

He cooed, “That’s it, boy,” as he pushed his fingers to Ryou’s mouth, who lapped them up eagerly. Lotor’s other hand stroked Ryou’s cock back to full hardness. Shiro watched this all with open lust and, unable to stand it anymore, he unzipped his pants when Lotor held Ryou’s cock still and slid down on it. It was only the promise of his own turn that stopped Shiro from jacking off then and there.

Lotor leaned forward until he was at an angle that Shiro could enter. For the first time since he laid hands on Lotor, Shiro paused. Ryou was already filling him and Shiro couldn’t help but wonder,

“Will I fit?”

Lotor looked behind him and scoffed. “I’ve fucked Galra before, you’ll be fine.”

He said it with an air of superiority, which was impressive considering how he was begging for their dicks less than five minutes ago. Shiro ignored the other’s tone when Lotor pushed his fingers back in and spread them, showing off his gape, as if to instruct Shiro where he was supposed to go. Considering Shiro was so hard he was dripping, he didn’t hesitate any longer and pushed in with relish. It was tight, slick, and hot: everything Shiro had been craving since he left Earth, and he moaned openly as he slid in.

Lotor took a few moments to adjust and every little twitch and movement he made rubbed Shiro and Ryou together. It was electric in a way that Shiro had never felt before. He wasn’t sure he had any capacity to last like this.

Eventually, Lotor planted his hands on Ryou’s chest to steady himself and gasped out, “A-alright, Shiro, you can move.”

Shiro grabbed Lotor’s hips and slowly--just to get used to this bizarre, wonderful feeling--pushed in and out with a shudder. Ryou groaned beneath them.

Shiro worked up a steady rhythm as well as he could and Lotor bounced between them. Lotor moaned unashamedly as Shiro picked up speed and surprised Shiro by twisting around and kissing him at an awkward angle. It was more teeth and nose than an actual kiss, but it felt good somewhere deep in Shiro’s gut. He kissed back to the best of his ability as Lotor moaned and panted into his mouth. Lotor seemed so unabashed in his pleasure; it was a beautiful thing to be a part of.

The Galra pulled away and leaned down to kiss Ryou next. It was the same harsh, desperate kiss that Shiro and Lotor had shared and Shiro groaned at the image. It was difficult enough trying to keep a steady rhythm when Lotor squeezed around their cocks but watching the other two kiss made arousal flare in Shiro’s stomach. It was partly from the voyeurism, and it was partly because of how wrong this all was and how good that made him feel. Shiro knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

He kept thrusting and trying his best to keep Lotor satisfied. It was hard when Lotor’s moans echoed off the bedroom walls and when Ryou’s cock felt so hot and slick sliding against his.

When Shiro felt like he couldn’t hold out any longer, Lotor stiffened before shuddering hard in his orgasm. Pink cum gushed down Shiro’s cock and that sight, along with the sudden tightening of Lotor’s hole around them, was enough to push Shiro over the edge. Heat surged in his cock and spread throughout his entire body. Shiro came longer than he had in recent memory and he was gasping and sensitive when he pulled out. His cum dribbled out, not as much as Lotor’s had, but enough to add white to the mess dripping down Ryou’s cock and Shiro bit back a groan. He wouldn’t get hard again immediately, but he could still feel the whispers of arousal deep in his balls.

Lotor planted his hands on Ryou’s chest again and started fucking himself down, now that Shiro was no longer in control. It was mesmerizing, in a way, to watch how Ryou’s dick slid in and out of Lotor like a piston. It certainly wasn’t cooling off any lust on Shiro’s part but Shiro leaned back on his heels and watched the two go at it.

After a few minutes, Shiro was half-hard again, still caught in the dizzying smell of Lotor’s own arousal. Lotor was gaping and wet by the time Ryou started bucking wildly up into Lotor’s awaiting thrusts. Ryou grunted and made small whimpers as Lotor cooed,

“Come on, Ryou, come on. Come in me again.”

The other’s balls were drawn up tight and swollen but it must have been taking him longer to come again--Shiro sympathized. He peeked around Lotor’s shoulder and saw a bright flush on Ryou’s cheeks and upper body and his eyes were screwed shut. Sweat had pooled on his temples and gathered on his upper lip. Shiro couldn’t help but wonder again if that was what Shiro looked like when he needed to come. It looked like Ryou wasn’t crossing that line any time soon. He needed help.

After debating for a moment, Shiro decided this whole situation really couldn’t get any weirder and knelt down behind Lotor to suck Ryou’s balls into his mouth. The other tasted of salt and Lotor’s slick, which made it easier to pretend that this wasn’t Shiro’s own clone he was sucking off. Ryou made a high-pitched noise in the back of his throat and his thrusts became even more erratic so Shiro figured he was on the right track.

He kept licking and sucking, even lapping at the brief exposure of cock. When Shiro pressed his thumb to the spot behind Ryou’s balls, Ryou finally came. He tensed up and shouted and Lotor continued to ride him until he slipped out. More cum dribbled out of Lotor’s gape and Shiro barely stopped himself from going back in.

“Fuck,” Ryou muttered as he pressed his hand against his eyes. “That was good.”

Lotor hummed in agreement and got off Ryou to face Shiro. “Are you ready to, what was it Ryou said, to tap in?”

Shiro was surprised. Lotor had mentioned being insatiable, but this was beyond what he thought the Galra had meant. Shiro glanced at Ryou who gave him a lazy thumb up. It didn’t look like Ryou had the stamina to get off the bed, much less get hard. He swallowed and faced Lotor who was waiting expectantly.

“Um, you mentioned fucking me?”

Lotor grinned and Shiro could only wonder, not for the first time this evening, what he was getting himself into.


End file.
